Your Shield, Your Sword
by moonunuu
Summary: A moment after a battle and a job done. Set after the Tower of Heaven. Slight Natsu x Erza.


**Your Shield, Your Sword**

Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima.

.

.

Her blood red hair snapped back in the wind, steel armor glistening under streaks of green blood. Sword poised, standing in respite from the battle, she was an archangel of death with determination writ in her eyes. There had been too many monsters, common sense would have a normal person dropping the sword and running away but Erza didn't run and she didn't back down. She did her duty and she did it for love, she did it for the job and she did it for the guild. She was his inspiration, his nakama and he would do anything for her.

Then again, he would do anything for any of his guild members. That is, almost anything, and for almost everyone. Gray..Gray needed someone to show him that he wasn't as..cool as he thought he was. He was a big reserved fuckin icicle and who better to burn him than the one and only salamander?

Happy was flying in the air doing somersaults, letting go of some of the residual battle energy by laughing and mocking the bodies strewn across the ground. Natsu laughed as well, lying back against the grass with his hands clasped behind his head. "That was too easy," and with that smiled up at Erza who was watching Happy with a small smirk of satisfaction. "You're getting stronger," Erza replied, ex-quipping her sword away to sit down by Natsu. She placed a hand tenderly on Natsu's forehead.

"That means we should fight right? I need to know who's stronger! Battle me right now!" Natsu exclaimed, but he didn't get up like he normally would have. He liked the feel of her palm against his skin, she normally patted him when he was motion sick or incapacitated but she didn't show much affection otherwise. Normally, that is. Her fingers were callused from training with swords, sweaty from gripping the hilts as she fought, and warm. Her hands were usually cool to the touch, as chill as the threats of physical pain she often made and dealt out.

And normally Erza would leap up to answer his challenge but her gaze became distant as she watched the sun set behind the trees. She had become closer with the guild lately, dropping the walls of her armor not only in battle but also around her heart, ever since Gerald..

Gerald. He hated Gerald, hated how he could make Erza, _Erza,_ cry, how he could tear her down and make her, so weak? Gerald smashed through her defenses by simply appearing, he caused her pain and Natsu couldn't, wouldn't stand it. A madness would consume him, feeding his fires and his heart. So he swore to himself that he would protect her, Titania who didn't want to depend on anyone, the Joan who wanted to save everybody - he would save her. When she was finally at her limit, he would push her farther. When her heart broke and she couldn't make a move, he would fight for her. He knew that she would sacrifice herself easily without a thought or care about herself. It was her greatest strength and also her weakness, so it was up to him and Fairy Tail to be there for her.

Happy landed down finally and plopped onto Natsu's abdomen. "We should go back, I'm getting hungry. Time for fish!" The perpetual smile moved from Natsu to Erza and back to Natsu. "Come on, please?" His large eyes got watery. "Yes, we should enjoy a nice dinner. The monsters are dead, the job is done," Erza replied, standing slowly, but her gaze didn't leave the horizon and she looked..un-Erza-ish. Melancholy and wistful. "We'll get the biggest fish for you, Happy." She tried to smile. Natsu frowned.

Not minding whether she stepped on the entrails of some horned monster or on the blood-soaked grass, Erza began to walk towards the village, the dark creeping past the shadow of the trees.

"Erza!"

She looked back, and saw Natsu standing up, waving his arms and smiling his widest smile. "And after that, then we fight! We'll prove who's the strongest, and it's me!" He expelled flames from his mouth in imagined triumph as Happy darted back and forth in the air trying to prevent himself from being burned. "Aiiiie Erza save me!" Happy wailed as he flew towards her, the one area where the flames were not directed. That is, until she felt the blast of heat as a tongue of fire curled past her. She couldn't help herself, and chuckled.

He heard her, and with that Natsu ran with his arms outstretched as he chased Happy around, cackling maniacally. She waited for him, his scarf a yellow streamer behind him as he dashed wildly about. He was so reckless, so crazy, so loyal. He had the biggest heart of anyone she knew, and no person, no circumstance held him down. Back at the Tower of Heaven when she had opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't dead, and that he was there..he made her forget Gerald for the moment. The past. All she could feel was the intense gratitude, relief.. joy…

A pair of arms reached out for her and she instinctively shoved them away, keeping her other hand firmly in the pink hair as the owner's face thrust a little too close in the hug attempt. Natsu's smile dimmed for less than a second and then he beamed, teeth pointy. "I accidently left my money back at the guild so that means Erza's paying!" "Erza's paying, Erza's paying!" Happy chanted, and Erza sighed.

She blinked and let go. "Ok, just this time. And we're not getting the biggest fish," Erza commanded, arms akimbo. "Aww," Happy whined, his large eyes watery again. She knew full well that it didn't matter, Natsu and Happy would eat as much as they wanted.

"Yay! Race you! Bet I'll eat all the fish before you do!" Natsu yelled and Happy took up the challenge. They ran towards the village, orange lights within the windows of a few houses dispelling some of the twilight. The feel of the wind rushing past his face and the smell of food cooking felt good, and when he turned to see how far Erza was he saw her smiling. A small smile, but a smile. His eyes glinted in victory. Gerald may have her tears, he might cause her to stumble and cry and doubt herself but he, he'd be her hope.

.

.

AN: Any thoughts on how to improve? Any criticisms welcomed =)


End file.
